Catching Colds
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: A collection of drabbles about many different pairings all centered around catching colds. Almost any pairing I could think of. Please read and review. rating for later stories.


**I do not own man or any of the characters (*sobs*). I love this pairing and I hope you like this story as much as I do. Please read and review, but flamers are pointless because I have a great deal of water balloons at my disposal.**

Kanda sighed, his breath crystallizing in the frosty air. He looked down at the path he was walking. He walked this path everyday. The silence and chill of the forest always calmed him and eased the pain brought on by the occupation of exorcist. He sneezed and ran his finger under his nose which was already raw from Kanda rubbing it repeatedly. He knew he had a cold, he'd had it for weeks, but he chose to ignore it, claiming that he didn't get sick. No one had said anything to Kanda about the cold, he simply assumed that they were all to frightened of him to point out his possible illness, but he felt the stares of the finders who were shocked that the great exorcist Kanda Yuu had caught a cold. He sighed again, his throat was sore, his face was hot, he had the chills, and he couldn't stop sneezing, but he continued his daily walks in the forests. He began to walk again allowing his feet to take him were they would.

Lavi quietly scampered along behind Kanda, careful not to let Kanda find out that he was following him. He had been following Kanda since he had noticed the slight tinge of pink on Kanda's cheeks that tipped Lavi off about Kanda's cold long before anyone else noticed. While he had no intention of interfering with Kanda's personal time, he wanted to make sure that Kanda was okay and that he didn't get hurt out in the forest. He deeply cared for Kanda despite the fact that he was not supposed to have these feelings due to his occupation as bookman junior. He looked back where Kanda had been standing only moments before only to see the swish of Kanda's cloak as he walked out of the clearing. Lavi sighed and began once again on his quest to follow Kanda.

Kanda began to feel lightheaded as he walked. His vision began fading in and out and he could not get it to stop. He felt his consciousness slowly slipping away from him. Soon enough he felt his legs give way underneath him and he crumpled to the ground.

"SHIT!!" Lavi muttered to himself as he watched Kanda fall. He dashed out of his hiding place and caught Kanda before he completely crumpled to the ground. Up close, he could see Kanda's face was bright red and was burning. "Geez Yuu, why didn't you tell anyone that you were this sick?" Lavi questioned the unconscious exorcist in his arms. Kanda groaned slightly and his breathing grew slightly labored. Lavi lifted Kanda into his arms, surprised at how light Kanda was. He quickly walked back to his room with in the Order still carrying Kanda and making sure that he was not seen by anyone. He gently laid Kanda on his bed and pulled off Kanda's cloak and tucked him in before going to the bathroom to retrieve a cloth and a bowl of water. He gently brushed Kanda's hair out of the way and placed the damp cloth over Kanda's forehead and pulled up a chair to sit in while he waited for Kanda to wake up.

Kanda awoke a few hours later still tired despite the unusually large amount of sleep he had received that day. He blinked, unsure of where he was, and looked around. He noticed a large quantity of books and papers that covered the room. 'I must be in Lavi's room.' he thought.

"Hello there Yuu." Lavi greeted him as soon as he realized that Kanda was awake.

"Why am I in your room, baka rabbit?" Kanda questioned in his best annoyed voice.

"You passed out in the forest and I carried you back." Lavi responded.

"Che." Kanda muttered before he turned his head to look away.

"Ne, Yuu, why were you out in the forest?" Lavi questioned, suddenly serious.

"It's none of your business." Kanda quipped.

There was silence between them. Kanda moved to get up, and Lavi allowed him to do so, but Lavi stopped him before he could walk out the door. Lavi took hold of Kanda's hand, stopping him from leaving. "Please Yuu, tell me why you where out in the woods." He said quietly.

Kanda turned and looked at Lavi for a moment and then looked down as Lavi watched his movements. Lavi gently pulled Kanda towards him. Kanda, who was still sick, was caught off guard, and could do nothing to stop Lavi from pulling him into a tight hug. Kanda stiffened at the human contact he was immensely unused to but reluctantly melted into the embrace, burying his face into the crook of Lavi's neck. He felt the tears he had refused to cry over the years begin to leak out. He thought of the friends he had lost and all the innocent people who had been killed by the demons and Noah clan. The tears multiplied until Kanda could no longer hold them back. His knees gave out on him and Lavi supported his weight as he began to cry and sob harder. Lavi directed Kanda over to his bed without breaking his hold on Kanda. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kanda repeated over and over again between sobs. Lavi held Kanda against his chest and began to sing softly in an attempt to calm him. Kanda quieted soon after, but remained in Lavi's arms. "Thank you for helping me." He said quietly. Lavi's eyes grew big at Kanda's rare confession of thanks. "I'll always be here for you, all you have to do is ask." Lavi said gently. Kanda smiled into Lavi's chest and began to fall asleep. "I love you Lavi." He said quietly. Lavi gently pulled Kanda's face up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lavi ran his tongue across Kanda's lower lip, asking for entrance. Kanda gasped and Lavi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kanda's mouth and explored the reserved exorcist's mouth. The two broke apart, due to need for air, and Lavi smiled while Kanda looked away, embarrassed. "I love you Kanda." He spoke softly before pulling Kanda in for another kiss.

**Thanks again for reading my fic. If you liked it, disliked it, or have any kind of constructive criticism please review my story. Also please write more LavixKanda fics.**

**-Maximum Ride 000 **


End file.
